Haptephobia
by PrincessRuto313
Summary: Sequel to "Independence". Betsy is no longer scared of zoras, but she can't stand for one to touch her. So why does that idiot insist on touching her all the time? Also, what are Sakon and The Happy Mask Salesman plotting and why? Rated "M" for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to another story of mine called "Independence," Though it doesn't necessarily have to be read that way. Things would make more sense if you read it, though. If you have read it, then please remember that this DOES NOT follow the storyline of Majora's Mask. ****This story is set in a parallel dimension- NOT the game itself.**** Also, Please feel free to give me constructive criticism; "Constructive" meaning don't flame while you tell me what's wrong with it, just tell me what you believe needs fixing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story accept for my character Betsy. I did not create Legend of Zelda or anything in it.**

**Now that that's out of the way... Enjoy :)  
**

When Betsy was little, she would often wonder about what kind of person she would fall in love with one day. She imagined him to be tall and handsome, of course. _And he can't be all clingy and treat me like I'm totally helpless. _

_Above all, though_, she thought, _He has to be normal! _There was no way she would fall for someone strange like her sister had…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Betsy looked out at the ocean. The powerful surf, the way the water expanded forever, the creatures that could hide, unseen- it sent shivers down her spine. She wondered how it was so easy for Kandace to go into it.

_Probably because of Japas, _She realized. _He would never let anything happen to her. _Even though she liked Japas a lot, she still thought it was strange that Kandace would like him THAT way. They were even married now- and she had heard rumors of a child on the way… She shuddered and tried not to think of the details.

_Then again,_ _Kandace always said my fear of Zoras was weird- maybe she's right. _

Even after they had helped Kandace rescue her from pirates 7 years ago, though she was overwhelmingly grateful, her fear of zoras remained intact. She would no longer flee in fear of Zoras, but she could not bear for one to touch her.

So why did that idiot insist on touching her all the time?

_And speak of the devil… here he comes!_ She turned and attempted to make a getaway but it was too late.

"Betsy!" Her self-proclaimed best friend flung his arms around her. She shivered at his touch- the cool silkiness of his skin always seemed to penetrate her clothes and leave her with a strange feeling.

"Lee, let me go!" Leoni, or Lee as he preferred to be called, released her, grinning madly. Betsy swayed dizzily.

He looked at her strangely, "What's wrong with you?"

"Lee, I told you- stop touching me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you doing your 'fear of zoras' nonsense again?"

"Again? It never stopped!"

"Well, that's why I'm here; to cure you!" He grinned again. She tried not to notice; looking at his fangs made her feel feverish.

"I don't need curing!" She argued.

"Sure ya don't…" He said sarcastically, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He looked her up and down. Her long brown hair was in ringlets. Instead of her usual school uniform, she was wearing a spaghetti strap top under a pink, see-through shirt, and denim Capri, "Hey, you look nice today,"

"Thanks," She replied, "Listen, I've got somewhere important to go today so you can't follow me!" She turned and started to walk away.

"Really? Where do you have to go?" He asked following her anyway, "Is it in clock town somewhere? Because there's no way I could let you travel there on your own. I have to protect you!"

Betsy stopped in her tracks and looked at him, offended, "Ugh! Lee, you don't get it at all!" She shoved him to the ground and ran. He frowned at her retreating back. Then smiled again and headed in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

When Betsy stopped to catch her breath she was half way to clock town. She looked around. _Good, I don't think he's following me. _She started walking again. _How dare he say such a thing! I can take care of myself just fine! _

Just then, the sand around her began to shift. A leever poked out. Betsy shouted a profanity and then started running and that's how she spent the next hour or so- running and dodging leevers). Finally she came to the gates of the town. She stopped to catch her breath. _That was close! Maybe I really should have brought… Wait! There's no way I would tell him I need his help! _

Lee stopped to catch his breath, too (while hiding behind a tree). Unknown to Betsy, he had been following and fighting off/distracting the monsters that tried to eat her. _Well, she's safe._ He debated on whether or not he should leave.

She wiped her forehead, "Oh no! I'm all sweaty, there's no way I can let him see me like this!" She hurried through the gates and in the direction of the Stock Pot Inn.

He watched her go. _Huh? She's meeting a guy?_ His heart sank. _Well there's no way I can leave now without checking him out! _After all, he had told her he would protect her!

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

"So, why are you so worried about how you look today?" Anju asked, as Betsy washed her face at the basin, "Oh! I mean- not that you don't usually look good, but I mean-!"

"It's okay, Anju!" Betsy laughed then explained, "I'm meeting someone tonight,"

Anju's eyes lit up, "Oh, really? That's so wonderful! Who is he?"

"Well, um- actually I don't know," Betsy admitted, "I don't really think I should go, but the nice man at the store insisted I must meet him. According to him this guy is quite smitten with me,"

"Hmm… I see," Anju nodded, then added carefully, "Um- well, not that you can't take care of yourself, but if you felt like you needed someone to go with you…"

"You'll be the first to know," Betsy assured her. She stood to leave, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Oh, wait!" Anju held something out to her, "You almost forgot this,"

"Oh, thanks," Betsy slipped the watch back onto her wrist.

"What is that anyway?" Anju asked, curiously, "It looks like some sort of time-telling device,"

"It's my watch," Betsy replied, "And it does tell time. But this one is special; it's also the only way I can get home. My sister has one, too," She went on to explain how it worked: you had to set the clock back by 12 hours. A vortex would then appear out of the watch and take you to the neighboring dimension.

"Wow, that sounds like a powerful artifact!"

"I know, and it's very important to me. So please don't tell anyone!" Betsy implored.

"Oh, I won't, I promise!"

"Thanks," She smiled, and left.

Once evening had rolled around, she went to North Clock Town and sat to wait.

_What's taking this guy so long?_ She wondered. _Oh no! What if he's decided not to come?_ Anger grew inside her at the thought, _He better not stand me up_! Then she noticed someone approaching her. _Oh, no! Isn't that that petty thief, Sakon? What does he want?_

"Betsy?"

_EW! He's talking to me!_ "Yes?"

"We were supposed to meet here. I'm glad you came,"

"Y-you?" She stammered. The shopkeeper had told her that he was young and handsome. This guy was just… gross! He must have been 30! And he smelled funny, too. Not to mention that he was a thief, hated amongst the inhabitants of Clock town. She realized she had been staring longer than was polite. She closed her gaping mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry, you're not the person I thought you were," Blushing, she turned and walked away.

She was almost to the safety of the passage that led to East Clock Town when she suddenly heard running footsteps behind her. She turned just in time to see him lunge at her, murder in his eyes. She gasped and stumbled backwards into someone, and was surprised when she felt the familiar coolness of Lee's arms wrap around her. For once, though, she felt safe in them.

Betsy, turned to look at her attacker, he had stopped and was watching Lee with a mixture of fear and hatred. Then it turned to jealousy.

Lee eyed the man coldly, "Get lost,"

The strange man then seemed to regain his composure. His face was calm when he said, "Fine," He stole one last glance at her before walking away.

Lee looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

Betsy's feelings then turned more in the direction of embarrassment. She couldn't believe it- she had let that guy get the jump on her. She was so frustrated with herself that she could just…_Oh no! Not here- not in front of him! _

"Betsy, are you alright?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She replied, her voice barely audible.

Lee was beginning to get worried now, she hadn't even yelled at him for following her like she always did, "Come on," He told her.

Betsy didn't speak at all. She didn't even protest to Lee holding her hand as he led her away from the scene of the attack. She wasn't paying any attention to where they were going until they emerged into the lobby of The Stock Pot Inn.

Anju was sweeping the floor nearby, looking utterly exhausted; "Oh, I'm sorry," Anju said without looking up, "We're just about to close, and all of our rooms- Betsy?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had a bad feeling," Anju admitted, "But I'm so glad that your friend was there! Who knows what would have happened to you?"

"I know; that's why I'm so upset! I hate needing help from other people, Anju," Betsy looked shamefully at her bloodshot eyes in the mirror.

"I know," Anju nodded, "But please try not to be upset about receiving help. That's what other people are here for, after all. If we didn't need other people then we would never feel lonely or want to make friends,"

Betsy glared at herself in the mirror, angry that Anju's words made so much sense.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you said it would work!" Sakon yelled, "You said that she would be alone!"

"Hey, I can't control what other people do!" The shopkeeper yelled back, "I did what you wanted and convinced her to meet you- Goddesses know how many lies I had to tell her. Now if you can't give me that nifty little watch of hers like you promised, then you'll just have to give me it's value in rupees!" He held out his hand.

Sakon only glared for a moment. Then his mood suddenly lightened, "Oh, don't worry, I'll bring it to you," He exited the Curiosity Shop.

_Somehow I'm going to make her regret rejecting me. _

The next morning he knew exactly where to find her. He stood in the shadows of an alleyway just outside of the Stock Pot Inn. This was where she always stayed while she was in town. Sure enough, around 8:30am, she left the inn. Unfortunately, though, the zora guy from the night before was with her.

_Damn, how will I get my revenge on her with THAT guy around?_

"I promise, somehow I will make you suffer!"

"Problems?"

Sakon whipped around. There was a man with red hair and a creepy grin standing right behind him, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"What-?! Who are you?"

"I'm simply a curious mask salesman," The stranger replied.

"Well I don't want any of your masks right now. Go away,"

The salesman frowned at him, "Oh I'm quite sure you do. You see I have something in my possession that would truly make her suffer. I'll give it to you for free if you promise to complete a task for me,"

"Hmm…" Sakon considered it, "I'm listening,"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So where do you want to go today?" Lee asked, as they wandered around South Clock Town, "We should probably head back to Zora Hall before the day is over; it's a bit too dry here, if you ask me,"

"Well, _you_ don't have to stick around," Betsy shot back, "It's not like I told you to come,"

They had wandered over to the laundry pool; a small, grassy area which consisted of a pool of water, a tree, a bench and the back door to one of the shops. They sat down on the bench, "Betsy, when are you gonna learn that you'll never get rid of me?" He put his arm around her.

She moved away from his touch, "When are YOU going to learn that you're not allowed to touch me?" He only smirked.

"Betsy!" She looked up at the sound of her name just before she was tackled to the ground, "Romani has missed you so much!"

"Romani, get off of me!" Betsy shoved her off. She tried to glare but grinned in spite of herself, "What are you doing in town? Cremia doesn't usually bring you when she's delivering,"

Romani grinned proudly, "Well actually, sis isn't here right now. She finally trusts Romani enough to deliver on her own!"

"Wow, really?" Betsy was honestly surprised.

"Yeah, and Romani only had to beg her for 3 hours!" Romani beamed even wider, if that was possible, "Oh yeah!" She rummaged through her bag for a minute then pulled something out, "Romani brought you a gift!"

Betsy took the thing gingerly in her hands. It was a simple, plain, white mask with delicate feminine features, "You can wear it to the Carnival of Time!"

"Oh, yeah- that's next week, isn't it?"

"Yup! Romani hopes to see you there!" She motioned to Lee, "You should bring your boyfriend, too!"

"He's not my-!"

Lee interrupted by putting his arms around her waist, "Yeah, of course! We'll both be there together. Isn't that right, darling?"

"Oh, that's so sweet! Betsy is so cute with her new boyfriend! Romani will work hard to find a boyfriend, too!" Romani gushed. All of a sudden she gasped, "Oh no! Romani forgot about the cart and the mules! Bye, see you guys at the carnival!"

They waited until Romani had disappeared around the corner and the sound of her footsteps had disappeared. Betsy didn't know whether she was blushing from anger or embarrassment. She shoved Lee away and he stumbled backwards into the laundry pool.

While he was busy pulling himself out she sprinted away, calling back to him, "Leave me alone!"

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Betsy almost wished she hadn't started running from Lee. Because now he was chasing her through the streets shouting things such as, "Come back, honey!" and, "Why don't you return my love?!"

"Hey, sis!"

Betsy almost ran into her sister as she stepped out in front of her. Japas was with her, "Oh, hey you guys,"

"Where are you rushing to?" Kandace asked suspiciously.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" Betsy tried to hide behind her sister, but it was too late.

"I've found you, my love!" Lee pulled her into a tight hug.

"Let me go, you idiot!" She beat on his back furiously while Kandace and Japas guffawed. Eventually Lee released her.

"Hey what's that you have there?" Kandace asked, after she had caught her breath.

Betsy looked at the object in her hands, "Oh, it's a mask. Romani gave it to me,"

"Oh yeah, I saw that the mask salesman was in town," Kandace took it in her hands and looked at it for a minute then handed it back, "Heheh- you could wear a black robe and be a no-face!"

_**AN: Spirited away reference**_

Betsy giggled and took the mask back, slipping it on her face. Strangely, it seemed to mold to match her features, "So what do you guys think?" She turned to the boys.

"Woah!" They cried in unison.

"What? What is it?"

"The mask! It looks like you face!" Lee cried, "Except creepy and pale,"

"That's one weird mask. Bet it'll be a hit at the carnival!" Japas laughed.

"I'm not really sure I should wear it…" The mask was starting to get really tight on her face. She plucked it off with a popping sound. When she looked at it she gasped silently. The mask's pure white color had changed; there were now traces of color in the cheeks and lips.

"But it would break Romani's heart if you didn't wear it- you know how she is," Her sister pointed out.

"Well, I guess you're right. I mean, what harm could come from wearing a mask, anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: In this chapter, Lee's appearance is described in greater detail. Keep in mind that when I think of zoras I think of the Twilight Princess zoras.

**Also: This chapter is gonna be more about character development than real action.**

Everything right now was so wonderful. The curtains were open just enough to allow a comfortable amount of light through. Betsy was lying in her own soft bed in her own nice, safe room; her face buried in a pillow. Her thick blankets were pulled up to her neck. The cool morning air nipped at the exposed part of her face, in contrast to the warmth beneath her blanket.

It had been several days since aforementioned misadventures in Clock Town. Betsy had traveled home to spend some time relaxing. It was Christmas break here, so she had no school and best of all she didn't have to worry about-

_Wait, what is that sound? _She could hear the dishwasher running in the kitchen. The shower was running so her dad was up. There were birds outside, and also… breathing? Yes, there was definitely breathing coming from somewhere next to her. Her stomach tied itself in knots. _Who is that?_ Her first thought was _maybe it's Kandace_ then she remembered _Kandace lives with the zoras now! Oh my god- what kind of weirdo-?!_

Betsy cried out as something she had assumed to be merely a part of her blanket began to groan and wrap around her. She twisted around until she was lying on her back and propped herself up on her elbows. The person was hiding under her covers. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the covers back.

"Lee!" She gasped, relieved.

The zoran boy propped himself up on his arm to look at her, "Good morning," He smiled innocently. It was almost like a nightmare she'd had once as a young child (except the zora in her nightmare had threatened to eat her). He looked so out of place here- his features were so alien. For a moment she only stared at him.

_But- he's actually pretty handsome! _She realized. Her face felt suddenly hot; she fell back onto her pillow breathing heavily.

"Uh- Betsy, are you alright?" He asked finally.

"I don't know," She felt like she had been struck with some sort of fever. She looked at Lee again; his skin seemed to absorb every color around him. Right now it had a sort of pale pink glow to it. It contrasted rather nicely with his eyes, which were a deep blue color.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Her face suddenly broke into a smile- he was so pretty! "Oh, it's nothing,"

He looked at her strangely, then sat up and felt her face, "You're burning up! Are you getting sick?" He disappeared from the room and returned with a wet cloth, "The one time your best friend get to come visit and you're getting sick!" He said, in mock irritation, wiping her face.

"I can do it myself," She took the cloth from him, "Wait- how did you get here anyway?"

"Your sister was coming to visit and she said I could come along," He explained.

"Aha! So this is her fault!" She should have known her sister would be behind this, "Where is she? I need to hurt her. Now you can bother me here, too!"

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you like having me around!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you haven't stopped me yet,"

"Huh?" It became apparent to her that he was about 5 inches from her face. He smirked when he saw her surprise. Then he leaned closer.

Her face grew really warm. _Ah! This is too sudden! _Betsy cried out and promptly slapped him before their lips could touch, "Stop it!"

He smiled rubbing the now painful area on his cheek, "Stop what?"

"Stop confusing me!"

"What's so confusing about a kiss?" He teased, and leaned close to her again. She managed to block him by grabbing his face and physically keeping it away from her own.

"Lee- stop it or I'll scream!"

He stopped and pouted playfully at her. Betsy found herself swooning and mentally slapped herself. _What the hell am I thinking? It's not right…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kandace was busy making breakfast, while Japas slept at the kitchen table. Her dad entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dad!" Kandace said brightly.

"Oh, good morning," Her father answered, surprised, "When did you get here?"

"Really early this morning," She answered, turning back to the stove, "I brought Japas and a friend of Betsy's over to visit, I hope that's okay,"

"Well, I don't see any problem with that. But where is Betsy's friend?" He asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"**Get off**!" A large crash was heard from the direction of Betsy's room.

"But, darling-!" There were sounds of a struggle.

Japas jerked awake, "What's all the noise?"

"That would be Lee," Kandace said, answering both her father's and Japas' questions.

They heard a door slam open. Betsy stomped out of her bedroom down the hall and came into the kitchen. Her lovely face was flushed and glistening with sweat. She was breathing heavily. There was a cut going across her cheek, no doubt from a close encounter with one of his fins.

"Wow, wild night?" Japas joked. Luckily the girls' dad missed the reference.

Betsy ignored him and instead walked up to her sister. For a moment she only glared, her sister's grin only making her angrier, "You're despicable,"

Just then Lee stumbled in, leaning against the door frame for support. He had a mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand and scratches all over his face and chest. His vision appeared off-focus. He was breathing hard, too. Somehow, he managed to stumble over to the kitchen table and sit next to Japas.

"Dude," Japas said, looking him over, "You really need to pick on someone your own size,"

After the morning's events and after her dad had given her a stern talking to about boys and responsible decisions and anger management, Betsy was finally allowed to sit down for breakfast. She was forced to sit next to Lee because all the other seats were taken. But it was all right because soon she was lost in her breakfast. Kandace had made chocolate chip pancakes and they were heavenly! Betsy felt all her troubles melting away with the chocolate. She was in good spirits again after the meal and so was everyone else.

Sensing that everyone was distracted, she quickly put her plate in the sink and made a beeline for her room, locking the door behind her. _Finally, I'm alone! _She looked around at her room. The mask stared, eyeless, from her nightstand. She picked it up and slipped it over her face again. It felt just as strange as before, except maybe worse because now it was getting really tight on her face. She reached up to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Grasping the edge of the mask, she finally managed to rip it off.

_It's changed again! _The mask had more color in its face now. It was taking on a peach color and the lips were now turning a soft pink. The outline of her eyebrows was appearing now, too. And it was even taking on the smooth, soft texture of her skin.

There was a knock on her door. She answered it and her sister pushed her way in followed by Lee and Japas, "Sorry, sis. You won't escape us that easily," They all piled onto Betsy's bed.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Betsy asked.

"I just wanna see my little sister," Kandace said innocently.

"Really, Kandace?" Betsy was unconvinced.

"Dang, Betsy!" Japas exclaimed, "Your room is so… normal. I thought there would be at least one wrestling poster,"

"No way, I don't watch stupid stuff like that!" She climbed up on the bed and found an empty spot on the bed next to Lee.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked. He rubbed the top of his head, "Then where'd you learn how to piledrive?"

"Hey!" Kandace interrupted, picking the mask up off of the bedside table, "Is that the same mask that Romani gave you? It's different!"

"Yeah, every time I put it on it gets more color in it," Betsy told her, "By the time the carnival comes around it's not even gonna look like a mask,"

"How weird…" Kandace put it back down, "Oh, yeah! Speaking of the carnival, what are you gonna wear?"

"Oh, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it,"

"Well it's only a couple of days away so you gotta hurry," They shooed the boys out of the room and spent a few hours talking and looking through all of Betsy's clothes.

It was going really well until... "Kandace…" Kandace looked up, startled by Betsy's suddenly serious tone; they had been having fun just a moment earlier.

"What is it?" Kandace came and sat next to her on the bed.

Betsy didn't answer immediately, "Well… it's just that…" She didn't even really know what she wanted to ask.

Kandace only smiled knowingly, "Is this about Lee?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Just a guess," Kandace smiled.

"Well… you know he likes me, right?"

Kandace nodded.

"And you know how I feel about… people like him, right?"

She nodded again, "So tell him you really seriously don't like him that way,"

"Uh… that's not it…" Betsy blushed and looked down at her lap. Her sister was silent for a moment. Curious, she looked up. Kandace was grinning at her- an amused, delighted grin.

Betsy was beginning feel creeped out, "What?"

"Oh, Betsy, I'm so happy! You're finally growing up and getting over your stupid prejudice!" She put her arms around her, "Listen, if you do like him it's not a big deal- at least not in the way you think it is. I mean, even if he is a different species, he's a person just like you! It's not like you're falling in love with a cat or a horse or something,"

"Well, maybe you're right," Betsy felt a little better. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me and him…_

_3333333  
_

In the end, Betsy decided to wear a pink, lacy shirt; pastel yellow mini jacket; and a teal miniskirt with pink lace (And of course what she was now referring to as the Death Mask).

Kandace called their dad and Japas in to see, but kept Lee out in the hall.

"Hey, you look nice," Their father said, and Japas nodded in agreement.

"How come I can't see it?" Lee complained when he was finally aloud to come in.

Betsy sat next to him on the bed, "I have to make an entrance, ya know,"

"But everyone else got to see!" He whined.

"But you're my date to the carnival, aren't you? You have to be surprised," He perked up at the mention of the word "date."

"Betsy- really?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Well- yeah, I mean if you still want to," She looked down at her lap, blushing.

Lee took her hands. When she looked up at him he was smiling. It wasn't a smirk like usual, though. It was an open and honest smile. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You know I do," He told her, and kissed one of her hands. She blushed even darker.

They were snapped out of their romantic moment when a sob sounded from across the room. They turned to look and it turned out to be Kandace. She was watching them with tears in her eyes while clutching to Japas.

She said in a rather high-pitched voice, "My baby sister is growing up!"

"Oh- sorry. She has a thing about love stories," Japas explained and led her out of the room closing the door behind him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	5. Chapter 5

In Clock Town it was unusually crowded. Even Sakon, infamous throughout the city, didn't find it hard to blend in today. Nevertheless, he was nervous, not used to being there during the day. He hurried to his destination- the clock tower and looked around uneasily before pushing the huge wooden doors open and closing them behind him.

"Pst- hey, you creepy mask salesman! Where are you?" He hissed into the darkness.

"I'm over here- and please don't call me that," The mask salesman came out from whatever corner he had been lurking in, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," Sakon looked at him distrustfully, "When is this plan of yours gonna work?"

"Patience, my friend," The mask salesman urged, "The plan will be complete on the night of the carnival. You have done as I instructed, haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah- I sold the mask to that stupid red-headed girl and I saw her give it to Betsy,"

"Good, good," The salesman nodded, obviously pleased, "Now, about the task you promised to complete,"

"Task?" He had forgotten.

"Of course. You must know, my mask was not free,"

"What? You told me it was! What are you trying to pull?"

"Calm yourself, for this is not a price measured in rupees. In payment there is something I want you to bring me,"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, tonight was the night. Betsy would never admit it, but it was her first date. She looked herself over in the mirror again. She had to look perfect.

The door behind her opened, "Oh my gosh- you're so beautiful!" Kandace cried, walking in and closing the door, "I can't believe you're old enough to date! Weren't you 8 just a few years ago?"

"Kandace, that was 7 years ago, I'm 15 now," Betsy rolled her eyes, "And you're starting to sound more like a mom than a sister," She turned around so they were facing, "Wow, you look really good!" Her sister was wearing jeans embroidered with tigers and a tiger-print tube top overlapped by a denim jacket. Betsy eyed the jeans, "Those look really expensive!"

"Yeah they are," Kandace grinned smugly, "My rich and famous husband got them for me. They've even got matching ears!" She held up the tiger ears.

"Whatever," Betsy stuck her tongue out, "Hey, where's your dog? I thought you would bring him to an event like this,"

"Oh, he said he didn't want to come- the fireworks always hurt his ears, anyway," Kandace replied, casually.

"Oh,"_.........He said…?_

Once they were sure about their hair and stuff, they left Betsy's room. To Betsy, it was like leaving a place of safety; she felt so exposed and nervous. She wondered if Lee would like the way she looked. She paused before she got to the living room, where the boys were waiting, checking herself over one more time. Then she turned the corner and went into the living room.

She forced herself not to look down, to hold her head up and look at him and was glad she did. She saw him visibly swoon at the sight of her. She smiled at him. His face turned a strange color before he smiled back. It was a moment before she realized he was blushing.

"Okay, so are we ready to go?" Kandace asked. They all answered that they were. Kandace and Betsy pulled the pins on their watches and set them forward 12 hours. Japas held tightly to Kandace while Lee clung to Betsy. A blue light flashed and engulfed them. Betsy had the sense of being in a falling elevator. And even when she closed her eyes she could see nothing but the bright blue light.

When she blinked the light away, she was standing in the middle of South Clock Town. Lee was still holding tightly to her, looking disoriented but all right. Kandace and Japas were nearby. Kandace wasted no time in dragging Japas off to go shopping and play games.

"Oh wow- it's so pretty this year!" Betsy exclaimed. She always loved to look at all the paper lanterns hung around the town, and the strange outfits people always wore. She slipped the mask onto her face. They still had an hour before midnight, when the ceremony on top of the Clock Tower would be performed. So Betsy and Lee wandered through the town, hand-in-hand.

Betsy couldn't help thinking of how stunning he was in the light of the paper lamps. In fact, he seemed to give off a light of his own.

They were sitting on a bench to rest when he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He had caught her staring, "Oh, nothing," She had managed to pry her mask off, but wished she hadn't because now her blush was entirely visible.

"Hm," He looked away from her for a moment. _His eyes- they're gorgeous!_ Then he turned back to find her still staring. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips, "Well, you may as well tell me what it is if you're going to keep staring,"

Crap, she had been caught again. She looked away embarrassed, "Sorry," She stared at her hands and continued, "It's just that, your eyes- they're so pretty!" She thought if she blushed any deeper she would be able to blend into the side of a fire truck.

After a few seconds or so, he moved closer and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Betsy,"

She looked up at him. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her face, warm in comparison to his cool body. The next thing she could remember was his soft, cool lips on her own. The world around them seemed to sort of disintegrate. There was only she and Lee and the soft light of the lamps.

The spell was broken, though, when the clock struck 12; signaling the beginning of a new year. Fireworks exploded overhead. It was time for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you alright?" He asked. When she nodded he pulled her to her feet. Betsy had to cling to his arm for support; she still felt lightheaded. The walk to the tower didn't seem to last as long as she wanted it to. She wished she could stay like this forever; walking with him under the soft lamplight. When she could see the entrance to the tower ahead of them, she slid the mask back onto her face.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. The mask was tighter than ever. It attached itself to her skin, feeling more like a dried, mud mask than a wooden mask. She tried to pull it off but it seemed to get tighter in response.

"Lee," She gasped, for it was getting hard to breath. Come to think of it, it was getting hard to move, too.

"Betsy?" His concerned face swam into her now darkening vision, "What's wrong?"

"The mask-," She tried to say. But then she could no longer breath. She felt her body stiffening.

After setting her on the ground, Lee searched for the edge of the mask in her hairline and was startled to find that it wasn't there. He was even more alarmed when her breathing became ragged and her body began to go pale.

"Betsy? Betsy!" He called her name. She was unresponsive.

If he hadn't been so worried about her he might have noticed the footsteps that came up behind him. But he didn't. And so, felt the painful thud of a blunt object against his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm gonna be playing around with perspectives in this one. **

"Ah, I see you've brought the girl!" The mask salesman smiled openly gazing happily at the dying girl. Then he noticed the zora, "But why is he here?"

"He was with her. I thought it might be suspicious to leave a person lying out in the middle of the street," Sakon finished tying the zora up, "I wasn't sure what else to do,"

"Ah- yes, very good thinking," The salesman nodded, "Were you spotted?"

"Well, um- I don't think so," He stumbled.

The salesman's face was suddenly cold and suspicious, "… You don't _think_ so?"

"Well… Yeah I'm 99% sure…" Sakon replied, nervously.

"Hm…" His face grew even more unfriendly, "Did something happen?"

Truthfully, Sakon thought he had seen someone lurking in the shadows of a nearby alley, watching him. But he hadn't been too worried… Until now.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Loud machines; running water; darkness… What was this place? I stood up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything properly. The only thing I could really see was myself. I was leaning against a wooden beam in the center of a room- curled into a ball like a scared child trying to hide from a monster.

I looked upon my own face; it was more radiant than it had ever been. It was not a natural beauty, though. For my limbs were pale and my skin was as hard as stone.

Realization hit me. I could see my own face! The only way that could happen was if I was not in my body- I was dying- perhaps even dead already! There were two men nearby. They seemed to be bickering about something.

"Help me! Help!" I shouted at them. They didn't even pause to look.

_They can't hear me…_

"So, what's in this for you, again? I mean, there's that mask, but why do you want it so badly?" Sakon, asked.

The other person, who I recognized to be the mask salesman who came to town every year, strode over to my body, "My dear boy, I am more than just a mask salesman. I'm also a mask collector. As soon as I saw this girl, I knew I needed her beautiful face. I had the tools to take it from her, but I couldn't just give her this evil mask myself! I have a reputation as a happy-go-lucky mask salesman to uphold, I couldn't risk her ruining my business by telling everyone where she got the mask! So when I heard that you, a person already recognized as wicked, had a grudge against her, I saw it as a perfect opportunity. You could have your revenge and I could have her beautiful face. So I employed you,"

"Okay… Goddesses you're so creepy! What did that mask do to her, anyway?"

"This mask has simply made a copy of her beauty. It was for a price, though. For, as you can see, she lost her life and now she is made of stone," I watched him, frozen to the spot, as he reached up and tugged at the edges of my radiant face. It came off with a "pop". I screamed, a chilling, echoing shriek that shook the machinery of the tower. Sakon stumbled and fell.

The mask salesman looked at the new mask in wonder, "Indeed, this is the most beautiful mask I will ever own. It lacks life though… Ah, we haven't sealed her spirit into the mask yet!" He reached into his pocket, drew from it a strange magnifying glass, and held it up to his eye. I gasped when he looked directly at me, "There you are,"

He put the glass back in his pocket, "Well, no matter. Easily fixed," He strode over to an organ I hadn't noticed before and began to play a tune.

"What's he doing? Lulling me to sleep?" I asked myself. Well if he was then it was working. I could feel all my troubles slipping away.

_What am I doing?_ I wondered. _Wouldn't it be a lot easier just to go to sleep and forget about all this confusing crap? _I could feel myself drifting away already.

I was snapped out of it when I heard a groan from nearby.

"Lee!" I ran to him. He was tied up, too. He shook his head, as though he were trying to clear it, and looked around for a second or so, disoriented. Then he looked over at my lifeless statue of a body.

I followed his gaze. Without the mask, the remains of my real face were exposed. The expression that remained there was that of a sleeping person (Or a dead person…). Sakon was kneeled next to my body, fiddling with something on my arm. He slipped the watch off of my wrist and looked down at it inquisitively. Then he looked up at my face, "You shouldn't have walked away," He said to my empty shell, "See where it got you? Now you're dead,"

Lee's heart, which I suddenly realized had been pounding in my ears, skipped a beat. Then rage and sorrow filled him, channeling through his face so that he looked more like a beast than a person.

He broke free of the rope as easily as if it had been made of licorice, "Get away from her!" Sakon suddenly found himself flung across the room. Lee knelt next to my body and felt my cold, hard skin. For a moment it was like he was in shock. Eventually Sakon stood up and, dagger in hand, approached Lee from behind. He raised it above his head.

I screamed, "No!" Again, the tower shook while my eerie voice echoed around. Lee was up in a second and smashed his fist against Sakon's jaw. Sakon flew backwards again, but this time he didn't get up.

Lee turned furiously to the salesman, who had continued with his lullaby throughout the whole thing. His eyes fell upon the mask of my face, which was balanced on the music stand of the organ, "You… That mask… You're the one who…"

I turned away, sensing what was about to happen. I expected at least a scream from the mask salesman, but all I heard were the unsettling sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the breaking of bones. When it was over I turned around.

The bodies of Sakon and the salesman were motionless on the floor. Lee was looking at my mask, which was in his hands. Then he looked at my remains, still motionless against the beam. I wasn't sure of what to do with myself, so I just watched as he knelt next to my sleeping statue body. Gazing at the mask in his hands again, he placed it on my face. Slowly the mask lost color, becoming less radiant. And slowly my body regained its healthy glow. Once the mask was completely plain again, he removed it. Now I truly did look as though I was sleeping. When I still didn't wake, he took me in his arms, obviously unsure of what else to do, and just held me.

Nearby, some wooden doors slammed open. A small posse of zora leaped in, poised for an attack. Then Kandace entered, looking very pale. Her eyes fell upon Lee cradling my still body.

"Betsy!" My sister's frightened voice echoed into the dark room. She fainted into her husband's arms. For a moment everyone was still. All of them were watching my body as though expecting me to get up and see if my sister was all right. I barely even registered them. I was too busy looking at Lee. He didn't seem to notice all the people. He only buried his face in my hair, weeping silently.

I became aware of a strange hum rising above the noise of the machinery. It changed its pitch several times. I realized that it was a song. The ceremony! It was the people of Termina united in song. The ancient melody was familiar to me. Then I heard something else familiar: The answering voices of the guardian spirits.

I felt jarred when I heard the voices. I opened my eyes and was about to say, "What was that?" But stopped myself when I realized someone was holding me. I could feel his ragged breathing, his cool skin, his hands on my face.

I managed to choke a word out, "Lee,"

He went suddenly rigid. Then looked at my face. I stared back at him, feeling rather sleepy, "Sorry for worrying you,"

I could see shock on his face as I sat up and stretched. When I looked at him again, his face was full of emotion. I wasn't sure what to say or do, so I only put my arms around his neck. He seemed to snap out of it then, for suddenly he was holding me tightly. He pulled back only to kiss me. This time: passionately. We barely had time to end the kiss before the rest of the people in the room noticed that I was alive.

Lulu was suddenly next to me, followed by Mikau, then Tijo. Even Evan, who didn't usually do "sappy moments", had hugs to give away! Sensing something, I turned and finally saw her. She was looking at me, crying.

I ran to her, feeling like a little kid again. After she had successfully squeezed the life back out of me, I sat up and looked at her face. She was still crying.

"Kandace, quit it," I told her in mock sternness, wiping her face with my sleeve, "You used to be the meanest girl on the whole block! Now you're going all soft on me!"

She giggled, "Sorry, I'll have to work on that,"

"Hey, uh- guys? Is this a bad time to tell you that we're gonna be late for our performance?" Evan said nervously.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, they made it just in time to their performance. That didn't stop their manager from chewing them out, but at least the fans weren't disappointed.

"Betsy! There you are, Romani has been looking everywhere for you!" Romani hugged her briefly, "Romani wants you to meet someone," A blond-haired guy in green clothes, who looked about 17 appeared at her side, "This is Romani's boyfriend, Link,"

"Hi," Link said awkwardly. Kandace and Betsy gasped and exchanged open-mouthed stares, but said nothing.

"Aha!" Romani looked at Betsy accusingly, "You didn't think Romani had it in her! Well Romani has caught up to you, so take that!" Her smug grin faltered, "Well, at least she thinks so…" She came closer and asked in a low voice, "Hey, you haven't made it to 3rd base yet, have you?"

"Romani!" Betsy yelled, blushing. Lee and Kandace burst into laughter.

All in all things had turned out pretty well, Betsy decided. He wasn't exactly normal but at least he was tall and handsome; and he did worry about her way too much but maybe it wasn't so bad to be taken care of.

She paused her deep thinking to clap for the Indigo-gos along with Lee, Link, Romani and Kandace. Her eyes fell on Lee. _No, not bad at all… ;)_

**The End**


End file.
